1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device includes an organic light-emitting diode including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminous display device in which an exciton generated when a hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode recombine in the organic emission layer and the exciton falls down (e.g., transition) from an excited state to a ground state to emit light.
Since the organic light-emitting display device, which is a self-luminous display device, does not require a separate light source, it may be driven by a low voltage and configured in a lightweight and slim profile, and provides high quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, a fast respond speed, etc., so that it is in the limelight as a next-generation display device.